New Girls
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: 26 years later. The alien's are running out of Mew Aqua. A new war breaks out between humans and aliens. Nira and her four new friends are about to discover bedtime stories aren't always fairy tales. Part 1 of the Mew Mew Generations Series.
1. Mew Mew Lullaby

**Gah! I'm horrible. I just put up my song-fic _Criminal_, still have a _Did You Miss Me, Kitten?_ and a TOD story to write, and I'm ALREADY putting up a new fan-fic. Plus along with all my school I have to do. Ugh, I kinda wish inspiration for new stories didn't come so easily when I have writers block. I've also got another story in the works (not my therapy story mind you) because of this cursed thing called imagination. Blah! Well, This is a simple chapter, I've already written chapter 2 so I will be adding it right after this. I hope you enjoy. Ichigo! You know the drill.**

**Ichigo: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any shape or form. Only her imagination and all OC's in this story, oh and the following poem half belongs to her because she wrote it, in five minutes.**

**Begin!**

* * *

><p>1. Mew Mew Lullaby<p>

_Once upon a time,_

_Is the way we begin this rhyme,_

_As we sing line by line._

_A band of five heroines,_

_A blue bird with wings,_

_A green porpoise with fins,_

_A yellow monkey with a curly tail,_

_A purple wolf who's wisdom never failed,_

_A pink kitty who's justice would prevail._

_Together they were unstoppable,_

_The coldest of hearts were incapable,_

_Their friendship was nothing you could label._

_The green haired feign,_

_Always failed his schemes,_

_Against their heroic team._

_And when it came to the end,_

_And the world seemed impossible to mend,_

_Nothing could stop the power of friends._

_Since then time has passed,_

_It seemed to speed by so fast,_

_And they had children of their own at last._

_Time would come for a new band,_

_Five more girls would join hands,_

_Friendship would once again protect the land._

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was simple. Just a short piece of poetry, but only this here first chapter is going to be poetry. Anyways, please review, and if you feel the need, scold me for writing so many things at once. Please review, all feedback is appreciated, good, bad, neutral. I will hear it all! Night, kittens!<strong>


	2. Fairy Tales

**As promised, here is the second (technically first) chapter. Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: I will be so happy when she doesn't make me do this anymore. Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any shape or form, only the OC characters and the idea.**

**And... Action!**

* * *

><p>2. Fairy Tales<p>

Banira's mother kissed her forehead and tucked her in. Banira was a small little girl, only five. Her mom turned to leave but Banira whimpered.

"You forgot my story." She whined.

"I did didn't I?" Her mom turned back around and took a seat at the foot of Banira's bed. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"The one about the animal girls." Banira said sitting up, those huge eyes were hard for her mother to resist.

"You always ask for that one. Why don't I tell you a different one tonight?" Her mom knew it was a lost cause, but she could at least try.

Banira pouted and stuck out her lower lip, "B-but, I want to hear the one about the animal girls again."

Her mom smiled, "I guess so. A long time ago, there was a team of five girls, each was infused with the DNA of an endangered animal, they called themselves Tokyo Mew Mew."

Banira smiled, she'd always dreamed of being like one of those girls. "Keep going!" Banira urged her mother.

"Well, these girls were created to protect the Earth from the aliens who were trying to take it back. Because you see, these aliens were actually an ancient people who fled the Earth, and ended up living on another planet somewhere, and were forced to live underground because they were unable to live on the surface. They finally decided to come back to Earth, but were disgusted by the humans who were now living on it." Her mom paused for a breath. Banira started to squirm, as a way of telling her mom to continue. Her mom smiled.

"The first girl was the leader, she had the DNA of a wild cat, she had black cat ears and a black cat tail."

"She's my favorite." Banira muttered, her mom grinned.

"The second girl had the DNA of a bird, she had blue bird wings and a blue bird tail. The third girl had the DNA of a porpoise, she had long antenna like things that stuck out of her head. The fourth girl was smaller than the rest, she had the DNA of a monkey, she had orange monkey ears and an orange monkey tail. The fifth girl was the oldest, she had the DNA of a wolf, she had gray wolf ears and a bushy gray wolf tail.

"One of the aliens developed feelings for the leader of the team. He was annoying and treated everything like it was a game. Then a second alien came, he was much smaller than the first, but just as annoying. The little monkey girl tried to make friends with him. The third alien seemed older than the others, he also acted much more reasonable if not more dangerous. They all followed the orders of someone known as Deep Blue. It was the five girls' job to make sure that their efforts to destroy humanity failed.

"After many battles, romances, and misunderstandings, the time came for the girls to meet the person they were really fighting. Deep Blue came to Earth to once and for all take it over. But he lied to the other aliens, he wanted Earth all to himself. The aliens turned on him.

"One by one, the aliens lost their lives trying to help the girls, proving they had changed. When all seemed to be lost, the leader of the team somehow was able to save the day. But she somehow lost her life. Because of her efforts the aliens were brought back to life and the Earth began to be restored.

"The aliens left to go back to their planet. Because their job was done, the girls returned to normal, all of them but their leader. While the four remaining team members mourned, the leader began to glow. She lost her cat ears and tail, and when she stopped glowing, she opened her eyes. The girls rejoiced. The world was safe, and their job was done.

"Eventually the girls parted ways, each following their own dreams, but none forgetting their past. To this day their friendship remains strong even though they never see each other." Her mom finished telling the story. She closed her eyes as if remembering something. Then when she opened them again she saw Banira was fast asleep. She smiled.

"Is she asleep now?" Banira's father said from the doorway.

"Yes I think so." Her mom got up from the foot of the bed. "I still don't understand though why she has always been so fascinated with that story."

She flipped off the light in her daughter's room before following her husband to their own bedroom. They curled up in bed beside each other.

"Good night Ichigo."

"Good night Masaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, this is probably like the only fan-fic I will EVER write where Ichigo and Aoyama don't break up, because I don't like making characters divorce, unless it's a major part of the story. And since they've been married for like, five or six years now... Yeah, chapter 3 is almost done.<strong>

**Ichigo: Me and Aoyama-kun have a daughter~!**

**Don't get too happy, or I may have to kill you. And just to let you know, Banira is Japanese for vanilla.**

**Ichigo: So, I don't s- Oh, now I see what you did there. I'm guessing that-**

**No spoilers, Ichigo! Let the readers figure it out on their own! Please review! Love you, kittens!**


	3. Summer Begins

**Wow, just wow. Besides my TOD story, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written. I guess this means I don't have anymore writers block. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write me next chapter for my TOD story, it takes a lot of work to write it. Because people send in such complicated dares. I don't mind it just takes a lot of work. I want to thank Licorice Mitski and MewMewFan2000 for being this stories first reviewers! Anyways, I'm sure you'll recognize some names in this chapter before the main character does! Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Make someone else do it, I'm not the only person in this chapter you know!**

**Hmmm, Lettuce, please do the disclaimer.**

**Lettuce: Hai.**

**Ichigo: So you ask her nicely but demand it of me. How wonderful.**

**Lettuce: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla-san in any shape or form, other than the OC characters and the idea for this story.**

**3, 2, 1, ACTION!**

* * *

><p>3. Summer Begins<p>

An alarm clock went off on the nightstand next to the bed where a girl with long straight, but messy at the moment, dirty blonde hair. She stretched and yawned before hitting the button on her alarm clock. She opened her chocolate brown eyes, blinking them a couple times.

After a few minutes she had dressed into her school uniform, which was a blue plaid pleated skirt, white blouse, and a dark blue sweater vest, red tie, dark blue knee-high socks, and black flats.

"Mom, where's my cereal?" The girl asked searching through the cabinets.

"You ate all of it already, Banira." Her mom said.

"I told you, it's Nira!" She said in an annoyed tone. She grabbed a piece of toast instead.

"I'm off to school now! Bye mom! By dad!" Nira said rushing out the front door. Her parents shook their heads.

She ran down the sidewalk. She would get perfect attendance, she was always on time, and today was the last day of school before summer vacation started. If she was late today, which she was not gonna let happen, her world would end.

"Hey! Nira!" A girl wearing the same uniform as her with black pigtails and hazel green eyes called to her. It was her friend Yasei. Nira stopped running to let her friend catch up.

"Why are you always in such a hurry?" Yasei asked when she caught up to her. Nira shrugged.

"I just want to get perfect attendance that's all. Make my parents proud. From what my mom told me she was always late when she was my age." They had started moving again, but at a reasonable pace.

"Yeah, but her school was probably much farther than ours is. Besides, we have plenty of time to get there." Yasei said, then she linked arms with Nira. "And you're not gonna leave me hanging again."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nira apologized. Just the other day she had been running to school and forgot completely about Yasei, it wasn't a rare occurrence actually.

"Never mind that." Yasei said, "What do you plan to do over the summer? Do you have any boys you plan on hanging out with? Hmm?"

Nira laughed. "Not only would my dad kill me if I got a boyfriend, but I don't have time for that."

Yasei sighed, "People are going to think things Nira, you know, _those_ kinds of things."

Nira stopped walking, "What do y- Oh, I see where your going with this. I am interested in guys, but they are just too time consuming, plus I have to practice for the track team if I'm going to make it next year. There's just not enough hours in the day for school, boys, and track. And my mom and dad are planning some sort of get together with old friends of theirs, and they are going to make me come."

Yasei smiled, "Maybe their old friends have cute boys for sons? Vacation is a great time to meet boys!" She elbowed Nira's side.

"Will you cut it out! I don't plan on going. Most of their friends are either old enough to be my grandparents, with grandchildren half my age, or they are so young their kids haven't even been born yet. All their other friends, if I were to hook up with their kids, I would be dating a pedophile. I don't think so. I have no doubt these old friends are just the same." Nira said checking her watch. She bit her lip.

"Would you relax? We have plenty of time." Yasei said, shaking her head.

Nira felt like pulling her hair, "I hate taking things slowly! You know that! Besides, you're always late, why should I trust you about perfect attendance?"

Yasei laughed, "Because I'm your best friend, Nira."

* * *

><p>Yasei had been right of course, they both got their right on time. Nira got her perfect attendance, and Yasei got weird looks for being there on time. After school Yasei convinced Nira to come with her to the park.<p>

"Only because you did get me to school on time." Nira said, but truthfully, she knew she could use a break.

As they walked through the park Nira spotted a boy who looked a couple years older than her. He had short yellow blonde hair and aqua blue eyes behind a pair of round glasses. Despite the glasses he was really cute, and actually the glasses made him look really smart. Yasei noticed Nira staring and saw the boy as well.

"It's summer vacation. Homework can wait until tomorrow." Yasei urged her friend. Nira, thought about it, perhaps she could wait until tomorrow. She didn't have much of a choice though when Yasei started to push her along.

"I can walk by myself you know!" Nira said, Yasei just shrugged and smiled. As Nira walked over to say hi, she noticed there was a girl with long bleach blonde hair in a braided ponytail and baby blue eyes, also with round glasses, about her age who was standing with him. She started to wonder if maybe she was his girlfriend, she turned around and saw Yasei shooing her along. Nira rolled her eyes.

"Hi," she said as she approached the couple.

The girl looked at her, "Onii chan!" She said to the boy. Nira couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, Oh, hey." The boy said before turning around to look at the fountain. The girl looked slightly upset but then turned back to Nira.

"Hi, I'm Chokoreto Shirogane, but you can call me Choko." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Banira Aoyama, but my friends call me Nira. it's nice to meet you!" Nira shook Choko's hand.

"This is my big brother Aozora." Choko said grabbing the boy's arm. He rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too!" She held out her hand for him to shake it but he just stood there, so she dropped her hand.

"We were just taking a walk through the park today, our dad owns this cute café down the way, and we were on our way there. Maybe you could join us?" Choko said, grinning, Nira liked her, she was really friendly, unlike her brother.

"Sure, maybe my friend Yasei can come to!" Nira said smiling, she turned around to call Yasei over, but she was gone. Typical.

"You mean that girl with the pigtails? I think she left already." Choko said, even though it was obvious Yasei had left. "Does that mean you don't want to come?"

Nira turned back around to face the brother and sister, "No! I'd love to come to your father's café!"

"Great! Follow us!" Choko yanked her brother's arm, signaling for him to follow. Nira chuckled quietly to herself.

After a couple minutes of running, Nira was happy to see Choko enjoyed running as well, her brother not so much, a large pink building that looked like a cake came into view.

"Is that it?" Nira said, trying hard not to laugh, Choko and Aozora's dad owned this place?

"Yeah, actually he was in his late teens when he opened it, why I have no clue, and it was here he met my mom because she worked as a waitress." Choko said, smiling.

"Huh, my parents met in Junior High, and my grandpa tried to kill my dad." Nira said still staring at the bright pink building.

"Judging by your dad's offspring I can see why." Aozora said, Nira glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She said, Aozora grinned. Maybe now he wasn't so cute after all.

As they got closer Nira noticed a long line of people waiting to get in. She suddenly felt lucky to have made friends with Choko because otherwise it would take her a decade to get in this place. She even noticed some girls from her school. Most of the people in line were girls.

Choko and Aozora didn't go to the front entrance though, they went around the side where there was another door, with no crowd waiting in line.

"Dad won't be happy you let her in through the side door." Aozora warned. Choko rolled her eyes.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." She said just as she opened the door. Nira gulped when she saw a tall man, almost identical to Aozora, but without glasses standing there.

"What is it that I don't know?" He said, his arms crossed, then he saw me. "How many times do I have to tell you Chokoreto, only employees and family can come through this way."

"But dad-" Choko started to whine.

"No buts, I'm afraid you'll have to come around the other way, miss-"

"Banira Aoyama."

Their father looked a little taken aback when she said her name, then he shook it off. "On second thought, you might as well come in this way."

Choko and Aozora both looked really surprised, but they didn't argue, Nira got the feeling their dad wasn't someone you wanted to argue with.

Inside the pink hadn't vanished at all, as a matter of fact the inside was even more girly. Nira held back a laugh, how was it that a teenage boy, not only managed to open café, but got the idea to make it look like a bunch of fairy tale creatures threw up all over it.

"It's nice." She said, their father made a "hmph," noise.

There were several tables throughout the inside, it smelled of sugar and fruits, there was a display set up with several different kinds of treats set out on it. A woman with green hair and two long pigtail braids, blue eyes, and round glasses was waiting on the tables, she was wearing a green frilly waitress uniform. She seemed really sweet. She guessed that was Aozora and Choko's mother. She noticed that the only thing that they really shared in resemblance with their mom was their glasses.

Their was also another boy dressed in a waiters uniform, he had brown chin length hair and dark brown eyes. He was a little taller than Aozora. From where they were standing Nira could see another man cooking in there. He resembled the boy also wearing a uniform, but his brown hair was longer and pulled into a pony tail, and his eyes were a hazel gray color. Nira wondered if maybe they were related.

"Lettuce," Choko and Aozora's father called to their mother. She turned to look at him from the table she was serving. Then her eyes fell on Nira, and she smiled.

"Aozora, Chokoreto, go put on your uniforms." Their father said, they both started to grumble about it being their day-off.

"Oh, hello," Their mom greeted Nira, "I'm Lettuce Shirogane." She held out her hand, Nira shook it.

"Lettuce, Chokoreto made friends with this girl. What did you say your name was again?" Their father asked.

"Um, Banira Aoyama, but my friends call me Nira." She said, now this time Lettuce had a shocked expression.

"Y-you mean you are Ichigo and Masaya Aoyama's daughter?" She asked. Banira was confused, how did she know her parents?

"Yeah, how do you know who my parents are?" Nira asked, now Lettuce smiled.

"Me and Shirogane-san here are old friends of your parents." Lettuce said, motioning toward her husband, who still had a very unfriendly look on his face. She could see where Aozora got his attitude from. Nira thought it was strange she still called her husband by his last name.

Choko came out wearing a uniform similar to her mom's but it was brown. Aozora followed her and was wearing the same uniform as the other boy. "Sorry, I didn't plan on having to work today." Choko said. Nira waved it off.

"It's fine, your dad was just introducing me to your mom. Apparently our parents know each other." Nira said. Choko looked confused.

"Really? I've never heard them mention anyone named Aoyama." Choko said.

"And mine never mentioned anyone named Shirogane." Nira said. Then they turned to Lettuce when she chuckled.

"Actually it's rather strange you should meet, we've actually been planning a trip with your parents and some other friends of ours for the summer." Lettuce said to Nira, her husband nodded.

"Oh, so you're the old friends my parents have been talking about. I thought all my parent's friends were- Never mind." Nira said.

"Aozora!" The other boy called, "I could use some help over here." He said just as he dropped a tray of dishes he had been carrying. Aozora shook his head and walked over to help the other boy.

"Choko, why don't you go help Aozora and Yamouri?" Lettuce said.

"Fine, but I am expecting to get paid even though it's my day-off!" She called as she ran into the chaos that was the café.

"Nira," Lettuce said, Nira turned to face her. "Mind if I talk with you?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Nira followed Lettuce to the back of the café. She opened a door and they walked inside a large dressing room. There were four other waitress uniforms hanging on the wall, a pink one, a blue one, an orange one, and a purple one. Nira thought that those colors paired together looked familiar, but she didn't know why.

Lettuce closed the door. She sat down on a cushiony bench in the middle of the room and patted the seat next to her. Nira sat down there.

"How are your parents doing? I haven't seen your mother in so long, and we only just got back in touch to plan the trip." Lettuce said, she seemed sad, but she still kept a smile on her face.

"They are fine I guess. How is it you met my parents?" Nira asked. Lettuce looked a bit surprised, she was quiet for a second while she thought.

"Well, when I was Choko's age, I was very shy and I was often bullied by these three girls. Well one day I had been carrying their bags when I ran into your mom who was running late for school." Nira smiled, so her mom hadn't been kidding when she said she was always late. "And that's when we introduced ourselves."

"Later after school I came here to the café with those girls, and your mom worked here as waitress at the time. The girls were trying to get me to go see this ghost at the school. It turned out to just be some kid playing a prank." Lettuce chuckled nervously, Nira wondered why. "And your mom got tired of it so she 'accidentally' spilled some weird food on them, this made them angry of course but our friend Keiichiro got them to calm down. I think that was when I really became friends with your mom. I met your dad through her when I started working here at the café."

"Huh, my mom never told me any of that stuff." Nira said. She wondered what else her mom hadn't told her.

"Well, me and Shirogane-san decided not to tell Choko and Aozora anything. And please excuse Aozora and Shirogane-san's attitude, they've always been like that, but they really are sweet." Lettuce said. Nira looked back at the uniforms on the wall.

"That pink one, that one was my mom's wasn't it?" Lettuce nodded. Nira looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost dinner time.

"Oh crap!" Nira said standing up, "I better get home, or my parents are going to worry." Lettuce seemed to understand and smiled.

"Tell your parents hi for me!" She said.

Nira nodded, "I will, it was nice talking with you!"

After saying goodbye to Choko, Nira left the café and ran home as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"Banira where have you been? We called Yasei's parents and they said you weren't there, we were really worried." Nira's mom said when she walked in the house.<p>

Nira chuckled, "Actually, that's a funny story. You'll never guess who I met today."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was an interesting chapter.<strong>

**Lettuce: I-I have kids with Shi-Shirogane-san?**

**Yup, and your son is a brat.**

**Shirogane: Judging by the chapter that's an insult towards me.**

**You got it. Where's Ichigo?**

**Nira: Mom's taking a break.**

**I didn't give her permission to take a break. I'll let it slide this time. Anyways, hope you kittens enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter should be even more interesting, because I will introduce...the aliens! DUN! DUN! DUN! Please review! Love you, kittens!**


	4. Another World

**So, yes, I've had this chapter written for a while, but I was saving it until I got some other chapters out for my other stories. My TOD chapter is halfway done. But I've already posted a new chapter to Did You Miss Me, Kitten? and to Criminal so I don't think I'll keep you waiting for this much longer. Thank you to MintCookieMonsterr and MewPainappuru for your reviews! Kisshu, can you please takeover on the disclaimer here?**

**Kisshu: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any shape or form, or any random Star Wars quotes! Only the OC characters and her plot.**

**Once Upon a time, in a galaxy far far away...**

* * *

><p>4. Another World<p>

In a dark space, there was an illuminated spot where a tall, pale woman with extremely long golden hair and gold eyes stood. She wore a long white robe with golden ribbons tied around the waist, and gold sarashi wrapped around her wrists. She had the ears of an alien.

"You are to go to Earth and locate any last remains of Mew Aqua, as our scientists have yet to figure out how to create more. If you cannot find more, you have strict orders from myself to exterminate the Earthlings. Do you understand?" She said in the voice of a young woman, but she had to be much older.

The light that illuminated her just barely illuminated a kneeling person. He was also an alien. His hair was short and dark green, and he had it tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a light green. His skin was rather pale like the woman's. He wore a black tank top the showed his midriff, and over that he wore a light green vest. His pants were baggy and black, with a dark green ribbon used for a belt. His wrists were wrapped with a dark green sarashi and his boots were also dark green.

"Yes, Golden Empress. I accept my mission." He said, his voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Good. Now, go Sekkai." She waved her hand and vanished, the blackness disappeared and revealed a great hall. Standing at the far end of the hall was a taller, older alien who resembled Sekkai in several ways.

"Sekkai, you better hope you find that Mew Aqua." said the older alien said in the same voice as Sekkai, only slightly deeper, "Killing off the humans will do us no good."

"I have received my orders, father. I will obey." Sekkai said standing and turning to face the older alien.

"You sound like your uncle." The older alien said shaking his head.

Sekkai looked angry at this, "I will not be compared to him!" He yelled at the older alien. Then he closed his eyes. "I must leave now." and without a single goodbye, he teleported himself.

Another alien walked in, he appeared slightly younger than the other one. "He'll see eventually, you just have to give him time."

"Time is what kills people." The older alien said, he sighed.

"But time makes us wiser. You of all people should know that Kisshu."

* * *

><p><strong>Kisshu: So, I'm guessing that was Taruto?<strong>

**Yes, that part I won't shadow from readers.**

**Kisshu: And Pai, is that the uncle I was talking about, since that sounded like I was talking about him.**

**Yes, you were talking about Pai.**

**Kisshu: Then why was Sekkai upset when I mentioned him?**

**That, my kittens, is confidential.**

**Kisshu: And this Golden Empress woman?**

**Confidential.**

**Kisshu: Well, see kids, she won't even tell me the major plot parts.**

**I never said they were major either. They are just confidential. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Why do you think Sekkai got so upset when compared to Pai? Who is the Golden Empress? (please answer this because I don't even know...Well I do but I am pretending not to know) And judging by the story summary, what do you think is going to happen concerning the Mew Aqua? Questions and confidentiality! Please review! Love you, kittens~!**


	5. The Art Show

**Chapter 5 is here! I also already had this written, but I wanted to wait to put it up until I got some chapters out for my other stories, especially my TOD since it was taking me forever on that one. Thank you Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, Hope Diamond, and MewPainappuru for your reviews! So yeah, hey Nira!**

**Nira: Yeah?**

**Can you do the disclaimer? I don't feel like giving anything away by using someone else.**

**Nira: Um, sure. Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla (the American Nilla, not me) in any shape or form. Only the OC's, plot, and idea for this story!**

**CUE LE ACTION!**

* * *

><p>5. The Art Show<p>

Yasei had won three tickets to an art show and had invited Nira to come, why she even entered to win them Nira wasn't sure. She thought it may have something to do with Yasei's plan to get Nira a boyfriend before the end of the summer.

Since meeting Choko and her brother Aozora in the park, Nira had introduced Yasei to Choko. So, Yasai had given her extra ticket to Choko.

"I've always wanted to go to an art show!" Choko had said.

Aozora rolled his eyes, "You've never mentioned that before."

"There are a lot of things I don't mention to you! Besides, I'm sure it's going to be really fun." Choko yelled at her brother. For a second Nira thought he looked hurt.

"Choko's right, it can't really be that bad, can it?" Nira said, but she would glare at Yasei occasionally, who just stood their beaming.

"Right! And just think of all the young artists we'll meet!" Yasei elbowed Nira's side.

"And just think how many of them will be gay!" Nira said in a mock cheerful voice to Yasei. Aozora chuckled.

* * *

><p>The day of the art show came. It was at a large museum, and there were people who were all dressed up looking at the paintings. Nira, Choko, and Yasei were happy they had decided to wear dresses. Inside there were all sorts of paintings, the more modern ones were getting all the attention.<p>

"That thing looks like someone gave a paintbrush to a three year old and they scribbled all over the canvas." Nira said as they looked at one of the modern paintings, the other's chuckled.

"Ah, I see you ladies are looking at 'Naked Dog in a Tree'." Said some guy who had walked up, the girls gave him a strange look and walked away.

"The names sound like they were thought up by a three year old." Yasei whispered. The three of them giggled.

They had wandered over to some landscape paintings, these ones looked a little more traditional. Choko had stopped to look at one in particular that was of a fountain in the middle of a forest, there was a young woman sitting on the edge and she had a robin perched on her hand.

"Now that's art." Yasei said. Just then a girl walked over who was obviously their age. She had short wavy ginger hair, and hazel green eyes, she was wearing a simple yet formal black and red dress with long sleeves.

"You like it? It's called 'A Robin's Dream'." The girl said.

"Like it, we love it. Plus the name doesn't sound like a bunch of crap." Yasei said. Nira and Choko nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful." Choko said.

"Better than any of that modern stuff over there." Nira said.

The girl blushed a faint pink, "Thank you. Everyone seems so interested in the other paintings, but my mother told me someone would like it."

The girls looked at her, surprised. "You painted this?" Nira asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes, my name is Cheri Kawano, I'm the artist who painted this." She said.

The girls continued to stare at her in shock, this made Cheri blush an even deeper pink.

Nira was the first to snap out of it, "Sorry, it's just, most of the other artists your age are painting that modern crap so we were just really surprised."

Cheri nodded, "Yes, and I understand. But I've never really been fond of modern styles. I've always been into more classical things anyways. I guess it come from being raised in a family like mine."

Just then a woman with brown eyes and grayish blue hair tied into two buns, also wearing formal attire. "Cheri, do you mind introducing me to your new friends?"

"Oh, um, yes." Cheri blushed again, "Everyone, this is my mother, Mint Kawano. Mother, this is, Um-"

"I'm Yasei Momohana."

"I'm Chokoreto Shirogane, nice to meet you, Mrs. Kawano."

"And I'm Banira Aoyama."

Mint looked slightly surprised. "Aoyama and Shirogane, huh?"

Choko and Nira looked at each other, Yasei was confused.

"Excuse me, for asking, but are your parents by any chance Ichigo and Masaya Aoyama and Lettuce and Ryou Shirogane?" Mint enquired, Yasei continued to look as confused as ever, but Nira and Choko smiled.

"Mint Aizawa?" Choko said, Nira looked at her, "I was going through some old pictures my mom had and one of them had the name Mint Aizawa on it."

"That's right." Mint nodded.

"So I'm guessing you're another one of my parents old friends." Nira said.

"Yes, although I don't think your parents have too many fond memories off me." Mint grinned.

"I still don't understand what's going on." Yasei said. Nira laughed.

"Yasei, Miss Mint is an old friend of my parents." Nira said. Yasei was still confused, but she pretended to understand.

"Oh, OK." Yasei said.

Choko grinned. "So I'm guessing you are going to the trip that our families are planning?"

Mint nodded. "I am looking forward to it. I haven't seen your parents since I left to pursue my ballerina career."

Cheri had been silent the whole time, still blushing.

"Cheri, enough blushing already, your face is as red as your hair." Mint said, this made Cheri blush even redder.

Yasei cleared her throat. "We should probably be leaving now, shouldn't we?"

Nira and Choko looked at her. "I guess we probably should." Nira said looking at her watch.

"We'll see you soon, won't we Cheri?" Mint said, Cheri was staring intently at her shoes. "Cheri!"

She jumped, then nodded to the girls, "Um, yes, we'll see you."

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Mint." Nira said.

"A pleasure." Choko said. Yasai grabbed their wrists.

"Yes, wonderful! Now we really should go!" Yasei dragged the other two out of the museum.

* * *

><p>"How was the art show?" Nira's mom asked at dinner that night.<p>

"Interesting, there was a lot of freaky art with weird names. But we did see this one painting that actually made sense to us." She said munching down her food, tonight her mom had cooked the food, and she wanted to get it all down before it left a taste in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, what was it a painting of?" Her dad asked.

"It was this really beautiful landscape of a forest with a fountain in it, and there was a woman with a robin and stuff. It was really cool." Her dad chuckled.

"Oh, and the best part, it was painted by a girl my age. Her name was Cheri Kawano and she was really nice. We talked to her for a bit and we even met her mom." Nira said, swallowing her last bite of food.

"That's nice." Her mom said. Then Nira grinned.

"Her mom was a famous ballerina. I don't know if you've ever heard of her, but her name used to be Mint Aizawa."

Her mom coughed when a piece of food almost went down the wrong way. "Excuse me?"

"Cheri's mom, the ballerina, her name is Mint Kawano, but I think you remember her as Mint Aizawa."

Her mom cleared her throat, "Erm, yes I do know her. Lettuce and I used to work at the café with her."

"That's two down, two more to go." Nira muttered.

Her mom stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, Mint's daughter is not quite as snobby as Mint it seems. Weren't expecting that were ya? She probably get's it from her father's side (which speaking of I actually need to make a character profile for her dad, since he is nonexistent in TMM). Haha, I love Nira's comment at the end "Two down, two more to go." If you are wondering, she most likely figured out how many 'old friends' there were by the waitress uniforms (if you don't recall, during chapter 3 she saw four other waitress uniforms hanging on the wall, a pink one, a blue one, a orange one, and a purple one). This is so much fun to write. Next chapter is probably going to be a little boring (I've already got it written, I will post it after two reviews). I hope you enjoyed this one though. I always have fun writing this story. Other than my TOD, my other stories are kinda depressing at the moment. Well, this is turning into a long rant (I'm good at those). Please review! Love you, kittens!<strong>


	6. Photos

**So yeah, this chapter is probably gonna be really boring. But hey, where's a good story that doesn't have a really boring chapter that turns out to be really important? Please tell me cause I can't think of one. This chapter does as a matter of fact reveal stuff from the rest of the chapter. Weather or not you can locate where stuff is revealed is not my problem. Thank you Licorice Mitski and MewPainappuru for your reviews! I don't feel like bothering Sekkai to do the disclaimer so...Kisshu-**

**Kisshu: I'm already on it. Sekkai!**

**Sekkai: What?**

**Kisshu: Do the dislcaimer!**

**Sekkai: Why?**

**Kisshu: Because I'm your father and I say so!**

**Sekkai: OK...? Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any shape or form. Only the OC's, plot, and the idea do.**

**Onward to the boringness!**

* * *

><p>6. Photos<p>

Sekkai banged on the screen. "Damn!" He yelled. The screen was blank. "Where's Taki when you need him."

Taki was of course back on their home planet, taking care of his mother and three sisters. 26 years ago, he probably wouldn't still have a mother, and his sisters would probably never have existed.

That's why Sekkai was here, to prevent that from being a possibility again. His father had come here for almost the same reason those 26 years ago. Except his mission had been to destroy Earth's population of humans. Sekkai's was only slightly different.

His mission was to retrieve more Mew Aqua, since his planet was running low and their scientists had yet to recreate it. If, in the case there was no more Mew Aqua, his mission would become his father's mission.

Which Sekkai, despite his loyalty to the Golden Empress, didn't want to happen.

The Golden Empress, she was their planets ruler now. It is still unknown how old she actually is, or where she came from. She appears to be a young woman, but she has wisdom greater than any of the elders. His father and uncles had been weary of her when she first rose to power. They had known of her before and she had been a faithful follower of Deep Blue.

Yet her ideals seemed totally different than that of her former savior, other than the whole killing off the humans thing. Some of the people on their planet still despised the humans for taking over Earth.

Sekkai knew more about humans though than most of his people. His father and uncles and taught him and his cousins everything they knew about humans. Although Sekkai couldn't help but feel his father was always hiding something from him, something important. At least Sekkai felt it was important.

He gave up on trying to locate any signs of Mew Aqua for a while. Instead he went through pictures of Earth. There were ones of his people when they lived on Earth. Their clothes resembled that of the Golden Empress, which led Sekkai to speculate her age even more.

Then he came to a file filled with pictures collected when his father was on his mission. They were mainly of Tokyo, Japan, the place where the operations for the mission had been stationed. He scrolled through the pictures of tall buildings, parks, forests, Tokyo Tower, and many other things.

Then he stopped when he came to a photo of a red head. She had chocolate brown eyes and her hair was cut short and worn in pigtails tied with a red ribbon. She was wearing what he guessed was her school uniform. She was obviously unaware that anyone else was near. She appeared to be running, and couldn't be any older than thirteen.

He flipped to the next picture. It was the girl again, this time she was inside a house and the picture was taken outside her bedroom window. She was wearing pink pajamas with strawberry buttons and her hair was down. She was twirling around with her arms stretched out.

Again, the next picture was of her. She was standing outside of a giant pink building wearing a red waitress uniform. She was sweeping the pathway that led to the building.

Another picture of her, this time she was wearing a yellow sweater and a blue pleated skirt, she also had on a blue backpack and her hair was once again put up in pigtails. She was with someone too, a boy. He had blue black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, and gray pants. They were walking through the park and holding hands.

When he flipped to the next picture, it was of a different girl, but she had similar features to the first. Her hair and eyes were bubblegum pink, her hair was short, the same length as the first girls. She wore a short pink dress, pink boots, pink arm garters, a pink leg garter, dark pink gloves, and a pink choker with some weird pendant hanging from it. The strangest thing about her appearance though was she had black cat ears and a black cat tail. She was holding a dark pink heart shaped weapon in her hands with a bell dangling from the middle.

She was pointing her weapon towards a Chimera Rat. The boy who she had been with in the last picture lay unconscious on the ground. They were in the park. She appeared to be yelling something.

The next picture was off both girls, it was two different pictures merged together. Once again Sekkai noted their appearances were extremely similar

Unless…

Sekkai looked closer at the picture. Then it became clear, that these two girls were the same person. Sekkai guessed she was one of the Mews his uncles had told him about.

The next few pictures were also of the same girl, either in her pink girly Mew form, or her normal human form. This file was full of her pictures. Sekkai wondered why there were so many.

He closed out that file and opened another, more recent file. The pictures were fairly new since he had sent out a robot to scan the area. He flipped through these pictures, they weren't much different from the ones before. The robot, since it was invisible to the humans, had been more places though and had even gotten close ups of humans faces.

There was a picture of that same pink building, out front there was a girl with light blonde hair braided into a ponytail, blue eyes, and glasses. She was talking to a boy who resembled her.

The next photo was that of a girl in a studio filled with paintings, she wore a smock and had wavy ginger hair and hazel green eyes. She had paint on her face and was focused on a canvas in front of her that was slowly becoming a piece of art.

In the next picture a little girl, she looked eleven but was shorter than average. She had short corkscrew curls in her brunette hair, and her eyes were a dark brown. She was skipping through the park holding the hand of a woman with short yellow blonde hair, and burnt orange eyes.

Again, the next picture showed a girl, this time she was older than the last three. She was tall with long wavy light brown hair, and dark, dark brown eyes. She was on a runway at some modeling show.

This time there was a picture of two boys, one Sekkai recognized as the boy from the last picture of the pink building, who had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. The other boy, had chin length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall, and in the picture had just tripped and the blonde boy had grabbed his arm to keep him from falling on his face.

Sekkai gasped when he saw the next picture. It was the same red head girl from the older file, but she was older now. She was with the boy from those pictures as well, he was older too. He was dressed for work. Sekkai guessed they were married now. There was a girl in a school uniform running out of the house, her long dirty blonde hair trailing behind her, her eyes were the same color as her mother's. She appeared to be in a hurry.

There were more pictures of random humans. Then he came to the end of the file. Sekkai sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I should get some rest, staring at this screen all day is making my head hurt…" He said, he cleared the screen and teleported out.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was boring (if anyone enjoyed that I'll be like O.o). So yeah, we know who the blonde girl and blonde boy in front of the cafe, the ginger haired girl in the smock, the brown haired boy who is tripping, the red head girlpink girl, the black haired boy, and the blonde girl running to school are. But who are these other girls in the photos? And who the heck is Taki? And how old is the Golden Empress? And she was a follower of Deep Blue? I don't like the sound of this. And no I do not know how old GE (*chuckles*) really is. Even on her character profile I put 'unknown' on quite a bit of it. Ugh, here I go with the ranting again! I hope you enjoyed (you were bored out of your minds weren't you). Please review! Love you, kittens!**


	7. Kiui in the Fruit Salad

**One word. Pudding. This was a fun and exhausting chapter to write. So yeah, as you've probably guessed by now none of the alien/human parings we all love are in this story. So Pudding is not gonna be with Taruto *sigh* I only had one paring from this story that actually was one of my favs. Lettuce/Shirogane of course. So since I've told you this chapter has to do with Pudding, before you read it see if you can guess who she is married to. This chapter is mostly dialogue and I am not sure if it's any good, but so far I've got like 34 chapter planned out for this story so one stinker isn't gonna do much. Thank you Licorice Mitski and Hope Diamond for your reviews! Anyways I should probably get on with the chapter. Pudding, deary, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Pudding: Nilla onee-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form! She only owns the OC's, the plot, and the idea! Na no da**

**CUE CHAPTER TILE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>7. Kiui in the Fruit Salad<p>

The air was hot and the sun was bright. Nira walked down the stone pathway in the park, trying to stay in the shade as much as possible. Why was it Choko had picked today to see her? Well, it was a weekend and so Choko didn't have to work today. For some strange reason though, she felt her father was gonna make her work anyways. Despite Lettuce's nice words about her son and husband, they still annoyed the crap out of her.

The cicadas chirped loudly. Her dad had told her a story about an old cherry tree that bloomed early, and a single lonely cicada that was hidden somewhere in it. The cicada would chirp, calling for its mate, when all the other cicadas had yet to come out.

For some reason that story had significant meaning to her parents, she didn't know why. All she knew at the moment was today was really, really hot.

The pink café came into view. Nira couldn't wait to get inside the air conditioned building.

"Come on Mom!" She heard a little girl call. Just ahead she saw a little girl, about eleven. She had brunette hair with corkscrew curls and dark brown eyes.

The little girl gasped when she saw the giant pink building. "It's so cute! Na no da" She squealed.

Nira smiled, she had always wanted a younger sibling. But now that she was thirteen her parents most likely had stopped trying.

The girl's mother had short yellow blonde hair, and burnt orange eyes. She had a huge smile plastered on her face as she stared at the pink building with her daughter.

"I guess they aren't open today." The woman said.

"Nope." Nira said as she walked up. "Although the owners are probably in there."

The woman's attention turned to Nira, her bright smile faded and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, do we know you? You seem familiar. Na no da" She asked.

"I don't think so." Nira said.

"I'm Kiui Yuebin!" The little girl introduced herself.

Nira chuckled, "Nice to meet you Kiui! I'm Nira Aoyama!" She held out her hand for Kiui to shake, but instead the girl pounced her and squeezed the air out of Nira's lungs with a hug.

"Aoyama…Aoyama…" Kiui's mother murmured, "Where have I heard that name before…"

Kiui finally let go of Nira with a start when her mom shouted, "I know! Aoyama onii-chan!"

Nira rubbed her ears, "Don't tell me you're another one of my parent's old friends."

The woman nodded, "As a matter of fact I am! Ichigo onee-chan and Aoyama onii-chan are good friends of mine! I haven't seen them in years though, because I've been living in China with my husband. Na no da" She explained.

"Right…And you're name is…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Pudding Yuebin! Na no da" The woman said, a huge smile on her face. It was almost obvious Kiui got her energy from her.

"Um, nice to meet you…" Nira said. She looked towards to café. "So, if you're all friends of my parents, I'm guessing you're an old friend of the Shiroganes."

"Of course! Na no da" Pudding said enthusiastically, which made Nira jump. "It's been a long time since I've seen Lettuce onee-chan and Shirogane onii-chan! Na no da"

"Uh-huh, so…I guess then they won't mind you coming inside. I was actually going to visit their daughter Choko." Nira said.

Pudding squealed, how was it a grown woman was so energetic? "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go! Na no da"

Pudding ran towards the café door, followed by Kiui, followed by Nira. Pudding knocked on the door.

"We are closed!" Lettuce called from inside.

"It's me Nira!" Nira called, "And-"

Before Nira could finish, Lettuce opened the door. She spotted Pudding, "Pudding-san!" They soon had enveloped each other in a huge hug. Choko was staring at them from where she sat at one of the tables inside.

"Nira-" Choko started, but Nira put up her hand as she walked in.

"Another old friend." Nira said. Choko nodded her head, she understood.

Kiui burst through the doors. "Wow! It's so pink in here! Like a strawberry donut exploded in here! Na no da" She said. Nira and Choko burst out laughing.

"What's with all the noise?" Aozora walked in. Nira glared at him, he glared back.

"Kiui wants to join the glaring contest! Na no da" Kiui said jumping in between them and taking turns glaring at Aozora, then at Nira. Nira couldn't help but laugh.

Lettuce giggled, "She sounds just like you when you were that age Pudding."

"Yup, except I don't speak in third-person anymore. Na no da" Pudding said. "Where is Shirogane onii-chan?"

"He went to visit Akasaka-san and his son Yamori." Lettuce said. Nira gave a small sigh. Good, she would just have to endure one annoying Shirogane male today.

Aozora had already left the room. Kiui was eating some sort of cake.

"This is yummy! Na no da" Kiui said munching away at the treat. "What is it?"

"It's called Kiwi Dream." Lettuce said, "Akasaka-san just came up with it yesterday."

"Kiwi's for Kiui! Na no da" Kiui laughed. The others just smiled.

* * *

><p>"It sure was hot today, wasn't it?" Nira's dad said later that day at the dinner table.<p>

"That's for sure. I was going to do some gardening but it was just to hot." Her mom said.

Nira sighed, "Yeah, and I had to walk all the way to the café in this heat. Not to mention got pounced by Pudding's daughter Kiui."

"Wait? Pudding's daughter?" Her mom looked at her.

"Yeah, met another one of your old friends today. Pudding Yuebin." Nira said with a sigh. "If she is that energetic now, I don't want to imagine how energetic she was when you hung out with her. And Kiui, the two of them together can give a person a heart attack!"

"So Pudding did marry Ron." Her dad said.

"I guess so. I guess she is visiting from China for the summer, since we are planning that trip."

Nira yawned and stood from her spot. "I'm gonna go to bed. Pudding and Kiui, plus this heat…Oi!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Well what did you think? I like Kiui so far. She's pretty much just like Pudding, I have one more person to introduce before we get to the vacation. Speaking of the vacation and chapters and such, I have a feeling I may have to actually split this into more than one story since 34 chapter is looooooong. I have a feeling where I'm going to end this story of Mew Mew Generations, but I want your opinion on weather or not I should actually keep it all in one story or if I should make it into a series. If I do make it into a series I am going to change the name of this here story, since Mew Mew Generations would end up being the series name. Well, I'm starting to rant so I will put up a poll so you can decide between series or it being one whole story. The one with the most votes by chapter 11 will be it. Please review! Love you kittens!<br>****


	8. Modeling Tryouts

**This is going to be a semi-lame chapter. Of course it's supposed to have a somewhat 'I'm too tired to care' mood to it, I mean who wouldn't have that attitude after running into Lettuce, Shirogane, Keiichiro, Mint, Pudding, and their kids all before summer was over? Well the only original Mew I have left to introduce into the story is of course *drum roll* Zakuro! Nira doesn't actually meet her daughter but she has a small chat with Zakuro. Anyways, thank you Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf (btw 67 is a lot longer that 34), Licorice Mitski, and MewPainappuru for your reviews! Now, Zakuro.**

**Zakuro: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any way shape or form, other than her OC's, plot, and idea.**

**Let the show begin!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>8. Modeling Tryouts<p>

"Seriously, Yasei?" Nira looked at the flyer in her hand.

_Rozu Hanabira presents…_

_Models of Tomorrow_

_Tryouts will be held at_

_Tokyo National Theatre on_

_August 7, 2:30 p.m._

_"You are only as beautiful as_

_your heart can be kind."_

"I thought it would be fun, plus they are looking for selfless sweet teenagers that they can turn into total snobs." Yasei said.

Nira scoffed, "Sure, and I _want_ to be turned into a total snob."

Yasei pouted, "Oh come on! Why have you always got to be such a party pooper?"

"I'm not a party pooper! I just don't want to be a model. I'm made for running, not to walk on a runway." Nira said.

"It's called a _catwalk_." Yasei corrected.

"When did you become so into modeling anyways?" Nira asked.

"Since my favorite singer Suika Murasakisora is going to be a judge for the competition. And she's also a model. Plus her mom is also gonna be a judge." Yasei explained.

"And I'm supposed to know who her mom is?"

Yasei rolled her eyes, "Only the most famous model, pop star, and movie star since our parents were kids!"

"Yeah, anything that was big when my parents were little doesn't sound cool to me so I wouldn't know her name." Nira was slightly annoyed at Yasei.

"Zakuro Fujiwara! She kept her maiden name since she was already a big celebrity when she got married." Yasei said.

"I kinda figured that…" Nira sighed, "Well, it's almost two fifteen. We better get a move on."

Yasei squealed as started to drag Nira along.

* * *

><p>The line wasn't too bad, if you consider half a mile of it was outside the building. Nira groaned.<p>

"Oh come on! Once it hits two thirty the line will disappear!" Yasei said optimistically.

"How do you know?" Nira had picked today to be the pessimist.

"Seriously, their motto may be, 'you're only as beautiful as your heart is kind.' But in reality they are looking for the outside image and if you have any other special talents. Then they turn you into an actress so that you only act sweet to the public."

Nira nodded, "You do have a point. But what happened to you saying earlier they are looking for 'selfless sweet teenagers'?"

Yasei shrugged, "I said they were looking for sweet teens to turn into snobs."

"That's right."

Sure enough, once the tryouts opened, the line was getting shorter by the millisecond.

"God, I wonder how many girls they are rejecting for the line to move this fast." Nira said.

"Probably about ninety-nine percent of them." Yasei said.

* * *

><p>Soon they were inside. On the wall were posters of different models, one of them had the name Zakuro Fujiwara on it. It showed a girl in her teens with long dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a business outfit and holding a brief case, obviously something she had done for modeling. There was another poster with Zakuro, only she was a grown woman now, and she was posing with a teenage girl who had long wavy light brown hair and really dark brown eyes.<p>

"That's Suika Murasakisora!" Yasei said pointing to the teen girl on the poster with Zakuro.

"She doesn't really look like her mom." Nira said, analyzing the poster, for as long as she could anyways because the line moved quickly, and they soon reached the front of the line.

Yasei stepped on to the stage.

"What's your name miss?" A male judge asked.

"Yasei Momohana."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen years old, sir." Yasei answered, Nira rolled her eyes at the sir. She figured Yasei was trying to butter him up, but he appeared even more unamused.

"Why are you trying out to be a Rozu Hanabira model, Miss Momohana?"

"It's my life long dream to become a model, and this is the biggest and best of all the modeling agencies and it would be an honor, sir."

"Alright, well, do you have any special talents, Miss Momohana?"

Here is where Yasei froze, Nira shook her head. Yasei obviously hadn't thought this through. "Um…"

"Alright, move on! Next!" The male judge said, Yasei was shooed off the stage and Nira was then dragged up. She could see the male judge in front of her, along with another female judge, that Zakuro woman, and her daughter Suika. Now in person, Nira could make out resemblances between the two.

"What's your name miss?" The male judge asked her.

"Um, Banira Aoyama." The Zakuro woman, who seemed rather tired before, perked up.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen."

"Why are you trying out to be a Rozu Hanabira model, Miss Aoyama?"

"Because 'Miss Momohana' dragged me here." Nira smirked.

The male judge looked annoyed by her answer. "Alright, well, do you have any special talents, Miss Aoyama?"

"I can run fast. I doubt that means anything to you though." Nira answered.

"Hmph, no it doesn't. Your attitude doesn't please me either. I believe it's time for you to go, Miss Aoyama." The male judge said.

"Wait." The Zakuro woman said, everyone turned and looked at her.

"What is it mom?" The Suika girl asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I've been hearing everyone correctly. You said your last name was Aoyama?" The Zakuro woman inquired, now everyone turned to look at Nira.

"Uh, yeah, it's Aoyama." Nira said.

"I'm going to take a break, I'll be back shortly." The Zakuro woman stood from her seat. Everyone watched her as she walked towards the stage. "Why don't you join me, Banira."

"Um, OK?" Nira was suddenly confused, why was she calling her by her first name now? _'Wait a second, is she another- No that's impossible. Or is it?'_

Nira followed the Zakuro woman backstage and out of sight. The Zakuro woman leaned against some railing. "Well, I should have known I'd eventually meet you. What with me getting calls from the others telling me that they finally met you. I knew it was only a matter of time."

_'Oh crap, it is another one…'_ Nira sighed "Let me guess, you are the owner of the purple waitress uniform and the Shirogane's café?"

The Zakuro woman gave a faint smile, "That's right. I'm Zakuro Fujiwara, an old friend of your parents."

"I kinda guessed that. You see I've already bumped into all the other old friends, so this isn't too much of a surprise." Nira said. "Although who knew my parents know a famous ballerina _and_ a super model."

Zakuro chuckled. "Well, it's complicated how I met them in the first place."

"Yeah…Well my friend Yasei is probably waiting for me." Nira said, wanting to get out as soon as possible before Zakuro ended up being yet another strange friend.

Zakuro nodded. "Of course, I will see you sometime soon." Zakuro stood and walked away. Nira was now surprised how calm she had stayed.

* * *

><p>"You actually talked to Zakuro Fujiwara!" Yasei squealed. "That's almost like talking to Suika Murasakisora!"<p>

"You're gonna die when I tell you Zakuro is another old friend of my parents." Nira said. Sure enough Yasei tripped on her own feet and Nira had to grab her elbow to keep her from breaking her neck.

"That means she's gonna be on that trip you are going on! And if she goes, so will Suika! You have to take me with you!" Yasai said, giving Nira puppy dog eyes.

"I can't! I already asked my parents if you could come and they said no." Nira said, she had been disappointed about her parents saying no before, but now she was thankful she didn't have to deal with her best friend's obsessive fangirlness.

"I have to go! Please take me with you! Please! Please! Please!" Yasei continued to beg.

Nira rolled her eyes, her best friend had never looked so ridiculous. "I have to go home for dinner now. I'll see you later."

"Fine…" Yasei pouted, they parted ways and Nira let out an exhausted sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Nira, maybe she can get some rest on the vacation they will finally be going on starting next chapter. Or maybe not. Whatever happens, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Or if you didn't enjoy it, I apologize. Either way please review! I've already got the next to chapters written but I will be waiting on your reviews! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile to decide on if this should be made into a series or if I should make it one whole story. Love you, kittens!<br>**


	9. Island Getaway

**It's finally arrived! The moment we've all been waiting for. OK, well I've been waiting for at least. I just know you guys want to read this chapter. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, a lot of dialogue. I have to get better at describing what's going. Thank you Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf for your review! Nira, disclaimer please.**

**Nira: Nilla does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form, other than her OC's *cough* like me *cough*, plot, and idea.**

**Cue Chapter 9!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>9. Island Getaway<p>

The long awaited vacation has finally arrived.

Nira took a deep breath of fresh hair, and let out a content sigh. She and her parents had finally arrived at their destination. A ferry had taken them to a island somewhere off the coast of Japan. The water surrounding the island was beautiful and the sand was soft and white. The palm trees were tall and green. The sky was clear of clouds and bright blue. The sun was nice and warm on her back. The breeze was perfect. Apparently Zakuro owned a vacation home out here and offered it up for the trip.

And it certainly wasn't your everyday small vacation home either.

When they got their Nira stood gaping in aw at the place. It looked like a cross between a small mansion and a beach house. It was two floors and had a long dock that led from the porch down to the ocean. Nira no longer dreaded this trip seeing how magnificent it was gonna be.

"Ichigo-san! Aoyama-san! Nira!" A voice called from the balcony porch. They looked up to see the familiar green hair and ponytail of Lettuce, she was wearing a white sundress with green vine patterns. Next to her stood Shirogane, and instead of his usual discontent scowl he looked rather pleased.

"Lettuce!" Nira's mom called running up to the house, it wasn't long before the red haired and green haired girls had each other in a sisterly embrace.

"Masaya." Shirogane said, walking up behind his wife.

"Ryou." Nira's father greeted. She guessed they weren't very fond of each other.

"Is Zakuro-san here?" Nira's mom asked Lettuce.

"Not yet, she had to go to a show with her daughter but they will be here tomorrow." Lettuce answered.

"Where is Choko?" Nira asked.

"She's upstairs. You and her are going to be sharing a room." Lettuce said grinning.

"Later!" Nira said running into the house and upstairs. She noticed one of the bedroom doors was open. She guessed that was where Choko was.

Wrong.

"Hey Chok-" Nira froze, Aozora stood. His bag was on one of three beds in the room and he was moving his stuff into some nearby drawers. The room had dark blue, light blue, and light brown colors in it and the window on the opposite wall was open letting in the nice breeze.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Um, nothing. Where's Choko?" She asked, suddenly getting butterflies in her stomach for some unknown reason.

"She's in the room three doors down to the left." Aozora said. He stood there and stared at her in silence. After a minute she decided he had nothing else to say so she walked to the room three doors down from Aozora's. She opened it and sure enough Choko sat relaxing on one beds.

The room was the same as the one Aozora had been in, except it had a brown and cream color scheme and there were only two beds. "Hey Choko!"

Choko looked over to the doorway, she jumped up and ran over to hug Nira. "Hey! What took you so long?"

"I bumped into Aozora." Nira said, Choko chuckled.

"Figures." She said walking back over to her bed and plopped her butt back down on it.

"So are we the only ones here yet?" Nira asked.

"Yeah, Akasaka-san and Yamori called saying they are almost here though." Choko said.

"Well, I'm gonna start unpacking." Nira said walking over to the empty bed and throwing her bag down.

* * *

><p>Nira heard more of her mother's squealing downstairs. Choko and Nira rushed down to see what was going on.<p>

There at the front door stood Akasaka and Yamori, and surprisingly also Mint, Cheri, A man who resembled Cheri with the same ginger hair and hazel green eyes, and a boy who resembled Mint with her grayish blue hair and brown eyes.

"Cheri!" Nira and Choko rushed to hug the shy girl, taking her by surprise.

"Lettuce. Ichigo." Mint addressed Choko's and Nira's mothers. She too was caught by surprise when they too embraced Mint.

"Let go of me!" Mint said.

"Sorry Mint-san, it's just been so long!" Lettuce said smiling.

"Not so shy anymore are we, Lettuce?" Mint said, Nira noted she wasn't quite as friendly to their parents as she had been to them.

"Haven't changed much have you, Mint?" Nira's mom shook her head. "Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Mint glared at the redhead.

The ginger haired man beside her cleared his throat to get her attention. "Oh, right. Everyone, this is my husband Jeshi Kawano, and our twins Cheri and Kuroi."

"Nice to meet you!" Ichigo and Lettuce said simultaneously. They each shook Jeshi's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine!" He said smiling.

"Yamori!" The girls turned to see Aozora coming down the stairs. Nira felt butterflies again. What was wrong with her today?

"Hey!" Yamori flung his bag over his shoulder and Aozora ran back upstairs with Yamori following close behind.

"Choko why don't you show Cheri to her room? And take Kuroi with you, he's supposed to be with Aozora." Lettuce instructed.

"Sure mom!" Choko grabbed Cheri's wrist and Nira pushed Kuroi from behind.

"I can walk on my own you know!" Kuroi said annoyed.

"Then move it soldier!" Nira chuckled, Choko laughed.

Nira dropped Kuroi off in Aozora and Yamori's room. Then she and Choko led Cheri to one of the empty rooms. This one was more like Choko and Nira's with only two beds, but it had red and hot pink colors, with small hints of dark green.

"Oh wow. Bright colors…" Nira commented.

"I like it. Red is my favorite color…" Cheri said quietly.

"You remind me of my mom." Choko said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cheri asked, looking worried.

"No!" Choko smiled, "My mom is a great person. She's quiet and sweet. Plus she's pretty smart, and very understanding."

"I wish I could say the same about my mom." Cheri said sadly.

"Tell me about it. My mom's OK, but she's pretty annoying." Nira said. "Plus whenever she gets nervous or excited she covers her head and starts backing away without turning around. She's so weird."

Cheri smiled weakly, "Well, they are better than my mom any day. I mean, she's nice and all and very encouraging, but I think she pushes me too hard."

Nira nodded, "Yeah, I noticed she seemed kinda rude. I wonder how she became friends with our parents in the first place."

"Yeah, I wondered that too when I saw how nice your mom's were." Cheri said.

"Well, let's not dwell on this subject. Maybe when you're done unpacking we can take a walk out on the dock?" Choko suggested.

"That would be nice." Now Cheri really smiled.

"Awesome! Well, we'll be in our room when you are ready!" Nira said and she and Choko left Cheri to her unpacking.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice out here!" Cheri said closing her eyes and spreading her arms as the breeze blew past them.<p>

"Beautiful!" Choko said.

"So calm and quiet!" Nira said closing her eyes.

Not for long.

"Nira onee-chan!" Nira's eyes shot open when she heard the familiar voice of Kiui.

"Oh crap." She turned around just in time to be pounced by Kiui.

"Kiui is happy to see Nira onee-chan! Na no da" Kiui said.

"I'm happy to see you too Kiui!" Nira said as she pealed the energetic girl from her body.

Kiui turned and saw Cheri. "Hi! I'm Kiui Yuebin!"

"I'm Cheri Kawano." Cheri said, holding back a string of giggles.

"Nya!" Nira heard her mom yell. She guessed Pudding had attacked her mom like Kiui had just done to her.

"Should we go inside?" Choko asked.

Cheri and Nira nodded, "Yeah." Nira said.

* * *

><p>They got inside just in time to see Mint receive her hug from Pudding. The four girls chuckled.<p>

"Nira-chan!" Pudding said grinning, she had started over to hug her but Nira held up her hands.

"I got my hug from Kiui, I think that's plenty enough!" Nira said.

There was also another man in the room, he had burnt red hair and misty blue eyes He looked slightly older than Pudding.

"Ron-san!" Lettuce greeted the man.

"Hello Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint!" The man nodded to the three women.

"Nice to see you again, Ron!" Nira's mom smiled.

"Kiui wants to see her room!" Kiui said hopping up and down in one place.

"Girls." Ichigo nodded her head towards the three older girls.

"We got it." They said, leading Kiui away.

* * *

><p>Kiui's room also had two beds, but they were smaller beds, the room in general was smaller. The colors were lime green and lavender.<p>

"I wonder who picked the colors for the rooms." Nira said as they walked in.

"Kiui loves it! Green is Kiui's favorite color! Na no da" Kiui said climbing onto one of the beds and started jumping up and down on it.

"Kiui I don't think that's a good idea…" Choko said, but the younger girl didn't seem to notice.

"This. Is. So. Much. Fun!" Kiui said each word as she bounced on the bed.

"Um, we're gonna go now…" Nira said grabbing the other two girls wrists and dragging them away.

"Well, that was…interesting." Cheri said.

"You should have seen her the day we actually met her." Nira said.

"Don't ever leave her alone in my dad's café." Choko said. They all laughed.

Nira had to admit, this was turning out better than she had thought at the beginning of the summer. And Yasei had been right, there were cute boys too.

* * *

><p><strong>Nira: That was strange. But that was only four of the girls.<strong>

**That's because I'm going to fully introduce Suika in chapter 11.**

**Nira: Why not the next chapter?  
><strong>

**Because it's going to be nothing but the adults. And speaking of chapter 11, I have to actually write it. I might want to work on some of my other stories first though, because I have this Taruto/Pudding one-shot song-fic in the works and then my current stories. I have to work on updating my TOD, because someone is bugging me to death about it.**

**Jay: Hey! I'm not the only one wondering who was in the fridge!**

**Get back to your void! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to vote in my poll on if this should be a series or not! Please review! Love you, kittens!  
><strong>


	10. Mew Mew Reunion

**It's chapter 10, the third chapter I've added today. I would have added it sooner too had my best friend Josie not called. Like I said at the end of last chapter this is going to be from the adults point of view, so instead of it saying 'Nira's dad' it will say 'Masaya' and such, it's going to be all first names too. Thank you MewPainappuru and Licorice Mitski for your reviews! Let's get on with this chapter now, Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: *sigh* I was getting used to my break. Nilla does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form, other than her OC's, plot, and idea.**

**Let's get this party started!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>10. Mew Mew Reunion<p>

"It was so nice of onee-sama to let us stay at her house." Mint said.

"The correct thing to say Mint is 'at one of her houses.'" Ichigo said, she, Ryou, and Masaya chuckled.

"I heard you've been very successful in your ballet, Mint-san." Lettuce said.

"She has." Jeshi said, wrapping his arm around his wife. "She still does a little ballet to keep herself occupied."

"Yes, I had my time, but ballet isn't very easy after twins." Mint chuckled.

"I can imagine." Lettuce said.

"Yes, although I'm surprised that Pudding and Ron only have Kiui, considering how many siblings you had Pudding." Mint said.

"Well, we thought about trying for another, but you see how Kiui is. Na no da" Pudding said, "I can see why you guys were always so exhausted by me. Na no da"

"It's nice to see you still have the energy to deal with her though." Lettuce said smiling, "I wish I had that sort of energy with Aozora and Choko."

"Especially Aozora, Nira tells me him and Shirogane are exactly the same other than their eyewear." Ichigo chuckled, Ryou couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, it seems the only thing the kids got from Lettuce is their near sightedness." Ryou said, "And we have no idea where Choko got her personality."

"Yes that is rather puzzling considering neither of you are much of the sociable type." Mint said. Lettuce frowned.

"I think I am very sociable, it just takes me some time." She said.

"I'm sure she get's her attitude from someone in your family." Ron said. "Besides, personality is one thing, looks is another."

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, Banira has blonde hair. Where that came from we have no clue." Masaya said.

"It probably came from one of her grandparents, or another relative." Keiichiro said.

"Yamori looks a lot like you Akasaka-san!" Ichigo commented. "Although he seems to depend on Aozora, unlike how Shirogane depended on you." She chuckled, earning her a small glare from Ryou.

"Yes, he has a tough time, with him being so clumsy all the time. I'm glad he has Aozora as a friend though." Keiichiro said.

"By the way, Akasaka-san, where is your wife?" Mint asked, Lettuce and Ryou seemed to both tense up, and Keiichiro appeared slightly sad.

"She…passed away, when Yamori was born." Keiichiro said sadly, everyone's smiling faces changed to frowns.

"I'm sorry to hear that Akasaka-san." Ichigo said.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to see the familiar purple haired wolf girl.

"Onee-sama!" Mint squealed.

"You know you can call me Zakuro now, right Mint?" Zakuro chuckled lightly, Mint blushed light pink.

"We were wondering when you were gonna make it." Lettuce said going over to greet the woman.

"I had to pick up my daughter Akikaze after Suika's show." Zakuro informed them.

"So you have two girls? I always wanted another daughter, but one was plenty for us to handle." Ichigo said grinning. Masaya gave a small smile, knowing the real reason they hadn't had anymore kids. But he didn't say anything for his wife's sake.

"Well, I can tell you that two is more than enough with my schedule." Zakuro said, sitting down with the rest of the group.

"Where's your husband?" Lettuce asked.

"Hm? Oh Kori won't be able to make it." Zakuro said, her smile she had before faded.

"Is something wrong Zakuro onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Zakuro said giving a fake smile. The others knew something was troubling her, but knowing Zakuro, they didn't push the subject.

"Well, we are all here now." Ryou said. "Hard to believe it's been twenty-six years."

"Yeah…" Ichigo said quietly.

"A lot has happened since we all split up." Mint said. The cheery mood the group had been in seemed to disappear completely now.

Masaya cleared his throat, "Well, I think we should make a toast to what this is really about."

Keiichiro nodded. "I agree with Masaya. A toast," he raised his glass, "to twenty-six years of peace!"

"And to the Mews!" Ryou added.

"Cheers!" They all clinked their glasses and took a drink. The mood didn't change much.

The moon shone brightly on the water, everyone was quiet. For a reunion there wasn't much excitement. That was about to change when a scream echoed from the house behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! I wonder who it was that screamed? And why exactly did they scream? This chapter was pretty depressing considering a lot has happened (good and bad) since the Mews last saw each other. Chapter 11 is the next chapter, but I still haven't started writing it (considering I've added 3 chapters in one day). This should still leave you plenty of time to vote. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love you, kittens!<br>**


	11. Vacation Disaster

**Well, as you've probably noticed by now, the name for the story has changed to New Girls! That can only mean one thing, that's right, I'm making this into a series. I already have the title for the next story, A Lot to Live Up to. Chapter 12 for this is already written as well, I just wanted to see if I got anymore votes on the poll, and I've been spending my time doing what I call 'computer sketching'. Basically I take a picture, paste it onto GIMP, trace it out on a separate layer, color it, and then it's a whole new image in a way. I've been doing my computer sketching with different pictures for Tokyo Mew Mew and making them into pictures for Mew Mew Generations. I may make a YouTube video with the pictures. Well enough rambling on, you people are probably wanting to read the chapter. Sekkai, disclaimer!**

**Sekkai: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any way shape or form, only her OC's, plot, and idea.**

**BEGIN THE HAVOC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>11. Vacation Disaster<p>

Suika looked just like Nira remembered, but now that she was standing right in front of the older girl instead of on a stage above her Nira could get a better look at her.

She still had the same wavy light brown hair and her eyes were really dark brown. Her skin was perfect and light tan. She seemed slightly taller than your average fifteen year old and just barely resembled her mother other than the shape of her facial features and body.

The ten year old next to her looked almost like a mini Zakuro, except her skin tone was lighter.

"Everyone else is outside, we can show Suika and Akikaze to their rooms!" Choko said to Zakuro.

"Thank you." Zakuro said calmly before turning and walking back outside, leaving the girls to silence as they stood in the foyer.

"Um, I'm Nira! It's nice to meet you Suika!" Nira said holding out her hand, but Suika just stood their.

"My pleasure." She said bitterly. Nira pulled her hand back.

"Uh, Suika you'll be sleeping in the same room as Cheri…" Choko said, the air in the room had suddenly become uncomfortable. "And Akikaze, you will be staying with Kiui."

Akikaze displayed much of the same attitude as her big sister. "OK." She said. Choko and Nira led the two sisters to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Cheri sat on her bed drawing something on a sketch pad. "Hey Cheri!"<p>

Cheri looked up, blushed, and quickly closed her sketch pad, "H-hi…"

"Should of guessed she'd put me in here." Suika said blandly, she looked around the room, "And I can't believe it's bed the same colors since I was four."

"Wait, you didn't know that already?" Nira asked, confused.

"We haven't stayed here since I was four and a half, my mom had just gotten pregnant with Akikaze and my parents decided we should come here to celebrate." Suika explained, she suddenly seemed a little sad.

"Oh, by the way, where is your dad?" Nira asked.

"My parents are divorced." Suika said coldly, Nira could feel the tension in the room rise and Cheri seemed to grow fainter by the second.

"Can we go to my room now?" Akikaze asked, suddenly sounding more sweet than before.

"Uh, sure." Choko said taking the younger girls hand. She and Nira walked Akikaze down to Kiui's room.

Kiui had long since passed out from too much jumping and was snoring on her bed.

"Oh…" Akikaze said disappointed with her roommate, "My mom told me she would be more…fun."

"Well, I guess she can be described as fun if you like energetic monkeys for friends. She's just tired from all the energy she used up today." Choko said.

"I see." Akikaze said quietly, "Well, you two can get back to whatever you were doing before."

"Uh…OK…" Nira said. The Murasakisora girls were kinda strange.

* * *

><p>Choko and Nira sat on their beds, Nira was listening to music, Choko was reading a book she brought, when suddenly an ear piercing scream rang through the house.<p>

They both jumped up from their beds and ran down the hall to find a strange floating being with short dark green hair pulled into a ponytail and long pointed elf-like ears in Cheri and Suika's room. It was clear that Cheri had been the one to scream. He had her pressed against the wall and Suika was hiding in the opposite corner, a terrified expression on her face. Kiui came running over from the other direction.

"What's going-" She saw the strange being and her eyes widened.

"I-I told you, I don- Nira! Choko! Kiui!" Cheri cried, the being turned to face the girls and Nira could see he had light green eyes, his pupils were cat-like slits, and his skin was rather pale.

"Ah! Three more girls? Maybe you two can tell me where to find the Mew Aqua is!" The being said.

"M-Mew Aqua? I don't know what you are talking about…" Nira said, the being smirked. "Who are y-you?"

"Name's Sekkai, now, I know you Mews know where the Mew Aqua is, now hand it over and no one gets hurt." He said, moving closer to Nira and Choko. Choko and Kiui started to back away but Nira stood her ground.

"M-Mews? What are you talking about?" Nira's eyes widened when his face was inches from hers.

"You look different from what was described, Ichigo, but there is no fooling me!" Sekkai chuckled.

"I-Ichigo? I'm not Ichigo. Ichigo is my mother…" She said, a faint blush crept across her cheeks as his face continued to edge closer to hers.

"Liar!" Sekkai said in a singsong voice. Light's glowed around his hands and two sai swords appeared in them. Nira gulped. He raised on of the swords to her throat.

"Now tell me, Ichigo, where is the Mew Aqua!" Sekkai said, Nira could feel the cold metal pressing against her throat. She felt slight pain and something wet trickle down her throat.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Nira heard her mom call. Sekkai looked up, his expression changed to that of shock, but the sword remained at Nira's throat.

"S-so you are-" Sekkai's shock changed to amusment. "You are Mew Ichigo."

Nira's mom pulled out a golden pendant with pink engravings on the front. "Yes! Now let my daughter go!"

Sekkai smirked, "Why should I?"

"Because you don't stand a chance against five of us!" Mint said running up behind Nira's mom, followed by Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. They all held similar pendants to the one Nira's mom had.

"Aw, how cute! The whole Mew Mew team here to fight me." Sekkai lowered his sword from Nira's neck. Just as she was about to run he hit her to the ground.

"Banira!" Nira's mom yelled but she didn't advance. Instead she and the others kissed their pendants.

"Mew Mew Strawb-" Nira's mom's voice was cut off when she was shot with a blast of energy that came from Sekkai's swords. She, along with the other four women, were thrown off their feet and knocked unconscious. Their pendants flew out of their hands.

Nira watched as her mother's pendant landed in front of her. She grabbed it, and when she did, a strange feeling came over her.

She noticed the other four girls held their mothers pendants in their hands. Nira had an urge to do exactly what her mother had done, she raised the pendant to her lips.

"Mew Mew Vanilla METAMORIPHOSIS!" She shouted. Suddenly a glowing cream colored light surrounded her. When it vanished, her hair and eyes had changed to a dark cream color. She was now wearing a cream colored tube top with slits down the sides and a ruffled cream colored skirt. She had two matching cream arm garters and a single cream leg garter on her right thigh. She had dark cream colored boots, and a cream colored choker around her neck. Everything but her top, skirt, and boots was edged with dark cream colored lace, and from her choker hung the pendant.

The strangest part though, was running down the left side of her body, was a pink mark in the shape of a cheetah running. And yet still that was nothing compared to the cheetah ears and tail she had just sprouted.

"What the heck!" Nira yelled. Everyone's eyes were wide. Nira looked at the other four girls, who were still normal at the moment. Not for long though.

Choko kissed Lettuce's pendant, "Mew Mew Chocolate METAMORIPHOSIS!" a brown light surrounded her. When it faded her glasses had disappeared and her hair and eyes were brown. She was now wearing a light brown tube top with the hem stopping just above her naval and a light brown mini skirt. She too had matching light brown arm garters, light brown choker that the pendant hung from, and a light brown leg garter on her left thigh. She had dark brown boots on with white fur lining the tops. She also had light brown wrist gloves on her hands. Everything but her top, skirt, boots, and gloves were edged with dark brown lace. On the outer part of her right thigh was a pink mark of two baby seals swimming in a circle.

Cheri repeated the other two girls and kissed Mint's pendant, "Mew Mew Cheri METAMORPHOSIS!" A bright red light surrounded her. It faded and her hair and eyes were a maroon color. She was wearing a short, strapless, crimson sweet heart dress. She had on her hands crimson fingerless gloves. She also had matching crimson arm garters, crimson choker with the pendant dangling from it, and a crimson leg garter on her left thigh. On her feet she had crimson ankle boots. Everything but the bottom of her dress, boots, and gloves were edged with maroon lace. On her back she had sprouted black robin wings and she also had a black robin tail. On her right shoulder was a pink mark of a bird with it's wings outstretched perched on a branch.

Kiui kissed Pudding's pendant, "Mew Mew Kiwi METAMORPHOSIS!" a bright green light surrounded her. It faded and revealed she had medium green hair and eyes. She wore a bright green cross-strap top with the hem stopping above her naval and bright green shorts. She had dark green bands around her wrists and dark green flats. She had matching bright green arm garters, bright green choker that the pendant hung from it, and a bright green leg garter on her left thigh. Everything but the straps on her tops, flats, and wrist bands were edged with dark green lace. She had sprouted a cream monkey tail and cream colored monkey ears. And on the inner lower half of her left arm was a pink mark of two monkeys running in a circle.

Suika was the last, she kissed Zakuro's pendant, "Mew Mew Suika METAMORIPHOSIS!" a hot pink light surrounded her. When it faded Suika's hair and eyes were now a dark pink color. She was wearing a hot pink tube dress with an opening in the back and the hem reaching to her mid-thigh. She was wearing dark pink elbow gloves and hot pink boots with heals. She had on matching hot pink arm garters, a hot pink choker with the pendant hanging from it, and a hot pink leg garter on her left thigh. Everything but the bottom of her dress, boots, and gloves were edged with dark green lace. On her back was a dark green quiver full of arrows. She had sprouted tan coyote ears and a bushy tan coyote tail. On her lower back was a pink mark of a coyote howling.

They all appeared dumbfounded by their new appearances. Sekkai was shocked. Then he grinned.

"He, well, guess I have new Mews to take care of." He said raising his swords and pointing them at Nira. Her eyes widened but then narrowed.

"Vanilla Star!" She involuntarily called, a cream colored light glowed above her head and then when it disappeared, a cream colored ninja star dropped into her hands.

She held the star tight and did a backwards cartwheel. When she was on her feet again she shouted, "Ribbon Vanilla Sunset!" she threw the star and it started to glow. Sekkai dodged the star and laughed.

"You'll have to do more than that, sweetie!" Sekkai laughed, but was caught off guard when he was blasted with wind.

"Ribbon Kiwi Gust!" Kiui had shouted, she now held two dark green fans in her hands with pink hearts in the centers.

Sekkai narrowed his eyes and lunged towards Kiui with his swords pointed at her.

"Ribbon Suika Flash!" A glowing arrow hit Sekkai, it didn't harm him but knocked him off balance. The girls looked to where the arrow had come from and saw that Suika now held a dark green bow in her hands.

"Cherry Brush!" Cheri jumped and spun around three times before land back on the ground, she now held a crimson paintbrush in her hands, she held the paintbrush in front of her and started to spin around again, a red light trailing from the brush. "Ribbon Cherry Dash!" She stopped spinning and the red light launched towards Sekkai.

He teleported out of the way, the girls' eye's widened. "Where did he go?" Nira asked looking around. Suddenly the air rippled behind her and Sekkai wrapped his arm around her throat, one of his swords pointed at her side.

"Now what will you do? Eh?" He chuckled. Just then the air was filled with the sound of a harp playing. A chocolate brown light shot towards Sekkai, he dodged it and Nira ducked. It hit the wall instead, but it just dissipated when it did. The girls looked to see Choko holding a brown mini harp in her hands.

Sekkai laughed, "Ha! That silly thing couldn't do a thing to me!" He laughed, but while he was distracted, Nira aimed her Vanilla Star at him.

"Ribbon Vanilla Sunset!" She yelled throwing the star at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge it and when it hit him he was surrounded by a blinding light. He shielding his eyes from the light, and yet he chuckled.

"This means war you know! You were my last hope of finding Mew Aqua. But now you leave me no choice! Say goodbye to Earth, ladies, it won't be yours much longer!" She said before teleporting away. The light disappeared. The girls ran over to their mothers who were still unconscious.

Just as Sekkai teleported the girls' fathers and the boys came running in. The had seen Sekkai teleport, you could tell by their faces. They looked at the girls, who were still in Mew form.

"W-what happened?" Shirogane asked, wide eyed, he kneeled at Lettuce's side.

"I- W-we don't know." Nira said, the girls exchanged confused looks. Nira's dad rushed to her mom's side.

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!" Nira's mom's eyes fluttered open, then when they landed on her daughter they shot open.

"B-Banira?" She said shocked.

"Dad…" Aozora said, his eyes still on the girls.

Shirogane sighed, "Well, there's only one explanation for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Nira: That was...interesting.<strong>

**Yeah, I'm not so sure about your weapons, they seem a little, I dunno. I could use some feedback on their weapons and attacks, cause I'm starting to think they suck. The fight scene was pretty bad too. And I'm sure you can guess what Nira, Cheri, and Suika are (since I mentioned their animals), but Choko and Kiui are still kinda a mystery. Well, it's obvious Kiui is some sort of monkey, Choko is the real mystery. The only hint to her animal is the white fur on her boots, now what could that belong to? Well, I'm going to do more computer sketching, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Love you, kittens~!  
><strong>


	12. Mew Mew Generations

**Eeep! This is sooo exciting! I finished a story! Well, this one is a series so I shouldn't be too excited, since this is no where near done. Including this one, I have 3 already planned out stories, a 4th that is a work in progress, and there will be more since the fourth story isn't even the end! Thank you Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, MewPainappuru, and Licorice Mitski for your reviews (and suggestions)! This chapter isn't much, even though it is the END of New Girls. But even though it is the end, it's only the beginning...**

**Ichigo: *has worried look on her face***

**Hey, you shouldn't even be the worried one, you are not really in this at all anymore. You have been reduced to the same role your mom played in Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Nira: And now I'm the main character, *sarcastic voice* yay!**

**Ehem, I created you, so don't get sarcastic with me! Besides, you are slightly modeled after myself, so do the disclaimer!**

**Nira: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any way shape or form, only her OC's, plot, and idea for this story and it's entire series do.**

**Cue the conclusion!**

* * *

><p>12. Mew Mew Generations<p>

"What do you mean Mew Mew! I have no idea what the heck a Mew Mew is!" Nira yelled at Shirogane. Everyone stared at her and the girls, who had returned to normal now, other than the pink marks that remained on their bodies. They had left the vacation home the night that Sekkai had attacked, and were now standing in the basement of the café. Which was full of technical equipment and it was very dark, a big difference from the bright pink upstairs.

"Banira, sweetheart." Her mom said, Nira turned to face her mom. "Do you remember that story I used to tell you when you were little?"

Nira stood their silent for a while as she thought. "Um, yeah, I guess." She said, she did remember, even if the memory was vague. She was only five when her mom told her that story anyways.

"The one about the five girls, the ones that called themselves Tokyo Mew Mew." Her mom said.

"Yeah, the animal girls. I remember…sorta…" Nira said.

"Well, it wasn't just a bedtime story. It really did happen, Banira. Aliens really did come to Earth to try and take it back, there really was someone who called themselves Deep Blue," here Nira's father flinched at the mention of that name, "and those girls really did exist."

"Wh-who were they?" Nira asked. Her mom smiled.

"Us." She said, "Me, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. We were Tokyo Mew Mew." Nira's eyes widened.

"S-so it's all true…" Nira a surprised look on her face, she turned and looked at the other four girls, they had similar expressions.

"Then, does that mean, we inherited your powers?" Choko asked, Lettuce nodded.

"Yes. Shirogane-san," Lettuce looked at her husband. He nodded.

"When your mothers were your age, Keiichiro and I infused them with the DNA of endangered animals. Ichigo has the DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat, Lettuce has the DNA of the Finless Porpoise, Mint has the DNA of the Blue Lorikeet, Pudding has the DNA of the Golden Loin Tamarin, and Zakuro has the DNA of the Gray Wolf. This gave them special powers, and turned them into Mew Mews." Shirogane explained.

"The café here was used as a secret base for the Mew Mews. The café was only a disguise, and the girls worked as waitresses here to add to the effect." Nira suddenly realized why the uniforms had seemed to have some sort of meaning to her, the colors of the girls in the story had coordinated with those of the waitress uniforms in the dressing room of the café.

"The aliens are actually ancient people who used to live on Earth. They left because of complications on Earth, only to end up on an even less inhabitable planet. Thousands of years later they had come back to Earth to reclaim it, and of course humans stood in their way. So they tried to kill us off with creatures called Chimera Animals. It was your mothers' job to stop the aliens.

"Then we discovered something known as Mew Aqua," Nira remembered that's what Sekkai had been asking for, "the aliens ancestors had created it. So we set out your mothers to retrieve it before the aliens did. Although they mostly managed to get it when we found any, it was only small fragments.

"Then eventually Ichigo discovered a larger piece of the Mew Aqua. With it she used it to defeat one of the Chimera Animals. Unfortunately when the aliens teleported away, some of the Mew Aqua that Ichigo had released was brought back to their dimension. Their leader, whom the called Deep Blue, had only been a glowing blue orb from what they had told us, but with the Mew Aqua he started to awaken.

"Eventually, with the help of the Mew Aqua, Deep Blue took his full form. He destroyed Tokyo, and was about to finish off the rest of the Earth using the final Mew Aqua that was inside his body, but Ichigo managed to defeat him using everyone's powers combined and released the Mew Aqua in his body and restored Tokyo. The aliens returned to their planet with what was left of the Mew Aqua so that they could make it livable." Shirogane finished. The girls stood there with quizzical expressions.

"Then that explains why they are back." Suika said. "They must be running out of Mew Aqua, that's what that Sekkai guy kept asking for."

"He said we were his last chance at finding it." Cheri added. "He said that because we didn't have any Mew Aqua, it meant war."

"He said we should say goodbye to Earth. Na no da" Kiui finished.

"God damn it!" Shirogane yelled, taking them all by surprise.

"This must mean that it's starting again, that the aliens plan to take back Earth." Lettuce said.

"Yes, but, I don't think we have to strength to fight of new, younger aliens." Zakuro said.

"Unless…" Akasaka looked towards the girls.

"Of course!" Shirogane said, "You can't fight anymore, but they can!" He said pointing to the girls.

"Us? But we don't know how to fight!" Nira sad.

"Wrong. You fought Sekkai just fine. Now I can only suspect that they will use the Chimera Animals again, more powerful ones too, but I'm sure you can do it."

"You're not seriously gonna make me endanger my life just to fight some stupid aliens! I'm your daughter for crying out loud!" Choko exclaimed.

"I know. And as much as I don't want you getting hurt, many more people would be hurt if you didn't fight."

"He has a point." Suika said. "If we chose not to fight, the whole world would die. We have no choice really."

"As much as I hate this idea, I have to agree with Suika on this." Nira said.

"Kiui will do it! Na no da" Kiui said.

"It's what's best for the earth." Cheri said.

"Ugh, I can't argue with facts." Choko said. She sighed "I'll do it."

Shirogane walked over to Aozora, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Good, Aozora will be in charge."

"What!" Nira yelled, she glared at Aozora who stood there smirking. "There is no way I'm gonna work for him! He's only three years older than me!"

"Deal with it." Aozora said.

"He's in charge," Shirogane repeated, and then added, "but Banira will be the team leader."

Now Banira's eyes went wide. "W-what? You expect me to be able to lead a team of super-girls!"

"Your mother did it." Shirogane said. Nira looked at her mom who smiled at her.

"R-really?" Nira asked.

"Yes." Nira's mom said, nodding.

"It's settled then." Shirogane said grinning. "But we can't go calling you Tokyo Mew Mew, since that name has been taken by your mothers."

"I know!" Nira said raising her hand. "Since we are the next generation of Mew Mews, why don't we call ourselves Mew Mew Generations?" The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Shirogane nodded. "It's decided then. Mew Mew Generations it is!"

Nira smiled. Little did she know what she and the others had just been dragged into.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this story!<strong>

**Ichigo: But, that can't be it.**

**Nira: Mom, you are forgetting, this is going to be a series, meaning there will be a sequel. I didn't know your memory gets that bad when you are old.**

**Ichigo: How dare you speak to me like that!**

**Ladies, can we save that for another time. Yes? Good. Like I said last chapter, the sequel will be named A Lot to Live Up to. I still have to write the first chapter (which it may take a while do to other stories that need updating like stat, *cough* Criminal and *cough* Did You Miss Me, Kitten *cough* *cough*). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story itself! Please Review! Love you, kittens!**


End file.
